


mari kita bicara melampaui bahasa

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical References, friendship ke romance, ini percobaan post KEEMPAT KALINYA, molucca islands in 1500s, percayalah hasil kerja saya sebelum ini lebih niat, saya emosi ya ini harus bikin notes lagi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Arthur terjebak di pesisir. Seseorang datang menemani.Dan ia curiga apakah pembicaraan mereka ini hanyalah saling lempar kata-kata tanpa arti.





	mari kita bicara melampaui bahasa

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya; saya tidak ambil untung dari penulisan fanfiksi ini _meskipun saya mau-mau saja ya kalau ditawarin karena saya butuh duit--_

But, whatever the ups and downs of the relationship,

_the British kept coming back._ [1]

.

.

.

“ _Ngana ana mana? Kitorang Ternate!_ ”

Sumpah, ya, gadis di hadapannya ini ngomong apa?

Arthur gagal paham.

“Aku nggak paham kamu ngomong apa,” katanya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Aku,” katanya, kemudian membentuk tanda silang besar dengan kedua tangannya, “nggak paham kamu ngomong apa. Oke? Aku. Nggak paham. Kamu. Ngomong apa!” Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka di pesisir ini; karena ia akan kelihatan bodoh sekali. Semua orang juga tahu kalau mengucapkan sesuatu dengan dikeraskan ditambah gerakan tangan tidak akan membuatmu lantas menjadi mengerti bahasa Inggris.

“ _Ngana ana mana?_ ”

Arthur menyerah. Ia menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak, percuma saja. Makasih kamu mau menghampiriku, tapi ini percuma. Aku nggak paham.”

“ _Ngana mu ka mana?_ ”

“Hentikan saja, tolong. Aku nggak paham.”

“ _Kita ana Ternate!_ ”

Astaga, gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini tidak mengerti-mengerti juga rupanya. “Dengar, aku nggak—”

“ _Ngana pe asal dari mana?_ ”

“—jangan lanjutkan—”

“ _Pigi deng kita da!_ ”

“STOP!” Arthur emosi juga akhirnya. Ia lekas berdiri. “Diam bisa nggak, sih? Pergi sana!” teriaknya keras-keras.

Bodoh amat.

Bodoh amat kalau ternyata ada pelaut Inggris memutuskan untuk mendarat di sini suatu hari nanti, kemudian gadis itu akan ingat kejadian ini dari menyimak bahasa yang mereka pakai, kemudian gadis itu akan mengatakannya pada semua penduduk, kemudian para pelaut itu akan ditendang keluar. _Bodoh amat_. Ia sedang kesal, _sedang marah_.

Kemarin sore, kapal kecilnya membentur karang, dan membuat bagian muka kapalnya itu robek, mengakibatkan air masuk, membuatnya harus berenang begitu lama sampai akhirnya mencapai daratan.

Ia pikir ia bisa beristirahat sebentar setelah mengarungi lautan sepanjang malam. Tetapi, saat ia baru menghabiskan beberapa menit beristirahat, seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya, membuatnya terbangun dengan tersentak.

“Eh? Maaf!” sahut Arthur saat itu dengan refleks. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin minta maaf, dan ia tidak ingin dibangunkan, _dan_ ia paling tidak suka apabila ia dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu: dikagetkan. Bangun dengan rasa kaget membuatnya terjaga dalam kondisi lelah, dan hal itu seolah-olah membuat waktu istirahat tadi terbuang percuma.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis. Duduk berjongkok di sampingnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, warna matanya hitam legam—besar-besar dan bersinar; tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Arthur bahwa warna mata hitam bisa tampak seberkilau itu—rambutnya hitam sebahu, dan kulitnya berwarna sawo matang.

Arthur tahu pasti bahwa belum ada orang Inggris yang menginjakkan kaki kemari, sehingga tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa bahasa Inggris. Arthur mencoba menyusun kata-kata dengan bahasa Spanyol, “Maaf, apakah berbaring di sini nggak boleh?”

“ _Ngana ana mana?_ ”

Dan gadis itu justru berkata demikian. Disambung dengan serentetan kalimat yang menggunakan bahasa entah apa, Arthur tidak tahu. Jelas bukan bahasa Spanyol—dan gadis itu jelas tidak mengerti bahasa Spanyol. Ia justru berbahasa menggunakan bahasa yang digunakan penduduk lokal. Awalnya ia pikir gadis itu tidak akan melanjutkan pembicaraan kalau ia tidak menaruh minat berarti, tetapi siapa sangka tingkah gadis itu selanjutnya sungguh menyebalkan—bicara terus tanpa henti begitu! Bukan salah Arthur kalau akhirnya ia kesal juga.

Iya, ‘kan?

Tidak ada suara di antara mereka setelah Arthur meneriakinya. Gadis itu masih duduk berjongkok, dengan kepala tertengadah memandangnya. Kemudian ia mengubah cara duduknya; meluruskan kedua kakinya.

Arthur mengamati. Gadis itu tidak memakai alas kaki. Dan meskipun pakaiannya sederhana, tetapi sama sekali bukan pakaian orang-orang yang biasa berseliweran di pesisir. Arthur memang belum pernah kemari, hanya saja ia bertemu banyak orang laut selama hidupnya, dan ia dapat menemukan kesamaan-kesamaan dari orang-orang itu: atasannya kaus sederhana, dengan pakaian bawahan longgar.

Sementara gadis di hadapannya ini mengenakan baju berkancing lengan panjang. Baju itu pun warnanya putih, meskipun tidak bersih. Kancingnya besar-besar berwarna kuning—tipe baju atasan yang justru bisa ditemukan di kalangan orang-orang berada. Ia memakai bawahan kain sarung berwarna hitam yang dibalut dengan rapi, panjangnya menutupi lutut.

Arthur menghela napas. Ia sungguh-sungguh lelah, dan tidak mungkin ia berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ia pun akhirnya duduk di samping gadis itu dan ikut-ikutan meluruskan kaki. Kemudian diam.

Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu, dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada tinggi—sudah pasti itu adalah kalimat tanya. Tetapi Arthur tidak tahu apa artinya kalimat itu, jadi mana bisa ia menjawab. Arthur bahkan tidak memandang saat membalas kata-katanya. “Menyerah sajalah,” katanya, “sudah kubilang, aku nggak paham kamu ngomong apa. Kamu pergi saja.”

Ada balasan dari gadis itu—rentetan kata entah apa.

Arthur benar-benar tidak tahu harus meladeni dengan cara apa. Ia menolehkan kepala, menatap gadis itu dengan tampang kesal. “Dengar, ya!” Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk, mengarahkannya tepat pada batang hidung lawan bicara. “Kita nggak akan bisa saling memahami. Oke? Ini nggak akan nyambung. Dan, astaga, apa sih yang kulakukan—kamu toh nggak akan ngerti aku ngomong apa!”

Tidak ada suara lagi.

Arthur terengah-engah. Kelelahan atas suatu hal yang sia-sia. Akan lebih baik ia bertemu dengan armada Spanyol saja di tengah jalan—meskipun akhirnya ia dan mereka justru saling menghabisi satu sama lain, tetapi seandainya saja ia tertawan pun, ia masih mampu menyimak apa yang mereka katakan. Terjebak di sini bersama seseorang yang meracau dalam bahasa _entah apa_ benar-benar membuatnya makin tersiksa.

Arthur menyilangkan kaki. Kemudian memutar tubuh, mengarahkan posisi duduknya agar menghadap gadis itu. “Intinya itu. Kamu nggak paham, memang, tapi intinya itu!” Ia menghempaskan tangannya ke atas pasir, membayangkan bunyi gebrakan imajiner di telinganya sendiri. “Jadi, kamu sebaiknya pergi sekarang sebelum semakin menghabiskan waktu dalam kesia-siaan tak beralasan ini!”

Tetapi gadis itu justru memandangnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

Arthur tidak mengerti maksud ekspresi itu.

Gadis itu mengikutinya; mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula meluruskan kaki menjadi bersila, kemudian ikut memutar tubuh. Mereka pun saling berhadapan.

Dan sebelum Arthur bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu (meskipun ia toh akan bertanya dengan bahasa yang tidak dipahami lawan bicara, jadi sebenarnya apalah artinya bertanya), gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas pasir. Kemudian dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, gadis itu mulai menjiplak telapak tangannya yang tertempel di pasir.

Selama penjiplakan itu, si gadis berceloteh—entah mengatakan apa. Celotehannya cukup panjang, dan pada titik tertentu dari celotehan itu Arthur memutuskan untuk sungguhan menyimak; berharap bahwa ia bisa menangkap kata tertentu dalam rentetan kalimat yang sepertinya takkan berhenti itu.

Tetapi percuma saja. Memang tidak bisa.

Bahkan sampai si gadis selesai menggambar jiplakan tangannya, Arthur masih tidak paham apa yang dia katakan. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, kemudian tersenyum melihat hasil jiplakannya—lalu menatap Arthur dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan riang, menunjuk-nunjuk hasil jiplakan itu.

Arthur menatap gambar tangan itu, yang—tentu saja—ukurannya lebih kecil dibandingkan tangannya yang masih menempel di pasir. Kemudian gadis itu berhenti bicara, dan Arthur memandangnya. Oh.

Gadis itu menunggu balasannya.

“Kamu pengin aku bicara apa?” tanya Arthur datar. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tadi masih tertempel di permukaan pasir, kemudian melipat lengan. “Aku sudah berusaha menyimak, lho, tapi aku tetap nggak paham. Aku juga sudah menyarankan kamu pergi juga, tapi kamu masih di sini.”

“ _Leu-leu!_ ”

“Apa?”

“ _Ngana tara sanang deng kita?_ ”

Arthur terdiam.

Memandangi gadis itu, yang kini mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi ikut-ikut melipat lengan juga. Maunya apa, sih? Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama duduk bersila, sama-sama melipat lengan, sama-sama saling menatap. Seperti mau menyatakan perang saja. Maksdnya apa? Kenapa gadis itu tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dikatakannya dan tetap mengoceh sesuka hati?

Arthur tidak paham. Bahkan, satu-satunya hal yang Arthur pahami adalah bahwa pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak berguna dan sungguh sia-sia. Seandainya saja gadis ini tidak datang, sudah dapat dipastikan ia sedang tertidur lelap dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan siapa-siapa.

Ia menghela napas. “Aku nggak paham,” sahutnya. “Aku nggak tahu kamu bicara apa. Dan ketika aku bilang _aku nggak tahu kamu bicara apa_ , maksudku sungguh-sungguh _aku benar-benar nggak tahu kamu bicara apa_. Sama sekali nggak tahu. Nggak ada satu bunyi pun yang tertangkap di telingaku.”

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kemudian membalas dengan kata-kata yang cukup panjang—barangkali sama panjangnya dengan apa yang tadi baru saja ia katakan—dan diam lagi.

Arthur diam. “Tadi itu … nggak berguna, oke?” tukas Arthur. “Yang kamu katakan itu nggak berguna. Karena aku nggak paham. Yang _aku_ katakan juga nggak berguna. Karena _kamu_ nggak paham. Kita bisa sepakat dalam hal ini?”

“ _Kita tara mu lia ngana tara sanang deng kita._ ”

“Aku akan anggap itu sebagai caramu mengatakan iya.”

“ _Ngana jang pigi dari sini!_ ”

Arthur menatapnya. “Ini … bodoh banget astaga,” sahut Arthur, mulai tersenyum geli. “Aku beneran nggak paham, lho.”

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tertawa.

Dan Arthur tertegun.

Si gadis tertawa sampai merasa perlu membekap mulutnya, sementara Arthur memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketidakpahaman yang nyata. Bagian mananya yang lucu? Dan, lagi pula, bukannya mereka tidak bisa saling memahami, ya? Arthur masih tidak bereaksi sampai gadis itu berusaha menghentikan tawa dengan susah-payah, kemudian menudingnya.

Arthur tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. “Uh, ya?”

“ _Kita sangka, kita sangka ngana tara senang lia kita_ —”

Kalimat itu tidak selesai dan gadis itu tertawa lagi. Arthur masih mematung. Keadaan ini sudah cukup menggambarkan apa yang kini ia rasakan, tetapi biarlah ia mengatakannya lagi, dan biarlah ia mengatakannya _terus-terusan,_ bahkan biarkan ia mengulanginya terus sebanyak apa pun yang ia mau: ia gagal paham.

Ada seorang gadis mendatanginya, kehadirannya membuatnya gagal menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur, dan gadis itu tetap di sini bahkan setelah ia meneriakinya meminta pergi. Gadis itu mengikutinya duduk bersila dan melipat lengan dan tatap-tatapan; gadis itu menjiplak telapak tangannya di pasir dan tertawa begitu lama atas kata-katanya yang Arthur bahkan tidak mengerti di mana lucunya.

Setelah mengatur napas yang terengah-engah, gadis itu berhenti.

Menatap Arthur.

Arthur tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Malah, ia bersiap siaga. Apalagi sekarang?

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar—senyum lebar _yang itu_ ; yang seolah-olah tidak punya beban, yang seolah-olah si gadis tidak mengetahui ada emosi lain di dalam diri setiap orang selain rasa senang. Kemudian gadis itu mulai angkat bicara dan keluarlah rentetan kata-kata _yang itu pula_ ; yang tidak dapat Arthur tangkap sama sekali, pun _tidak akan pernah_ ia pahami pula. Kalimat demi kalimat yang seperti menyanyi, yang ekspresif dengan gerakan tangan ke sana kemari, yang ceria dengan pandangan mata mengunci lawan bicara.

Arthur lupa waktu.

Ia hanyut dalam kilauan tatapan mata itu.

Arthur terlambat sadar bahwa gadis itu sudah berhenti bicara.

Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu sambil menudingnya.

“Giliranku bicara sekarang?” tanya Arthur.

Tetapi gadis itu tidak menjawab—justru mulai diam dengan ekspresi menyimak. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, tetapi justru saat itulah Arthur malah paham. Pastilah sekarang memang giliran dirinya berbicara, dan lawan bicaranya sudah menganggap pertanyaan tadi sebagai bagian dari apa yang mau ia katakan.

Arthur menarik napas. Oke.

Apa yang sekiranya mau dia katakan kepada seseorang yang _tidak akan_ _paham_ kata-katanya?

Ia hendak membuka mulut ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara sapuan ombak yang membesar.

Keduanya menoleh. Sepertinya gadis itu hanya menoleh karena mengikuti ke mana pandangan Arthur tertuju, karena kemudian ia mengatakan sekalimat pendek yang merupakan pertanyaan. Mungkin dia bertanya apa yang ia lihat. Atau kenapa ia menoleh. Dan Arthur tidak dapat menjelaskan hal yang seperti itu.

Hal yang hanya dapat dipahami oleh seorang yang sudah hafal mati dengan keadaan laut: bahwa suara ombak yang mendadak membesar, tanpa perubahan cuaca, adalah tanda-tanda datangnya kapal dari tengah laut.

Arthur lantas berdiri.

Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah panggilan untuknya.

Itu pasti kapal yang membersamainya dalam perjalanan berlayar kemarin. Saat kapal kecil yang ia tumpangi itu membentur batu karang, ada sebuah kapal lain yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Pastilah mereka melihat rongsokan kapalnya yang terombang-ambing di laut dan segera memulai pencarian.

Tetapi mereka pasti tidak mungkin kemari. Dirinyalah yang harus berenang mendekati mereka.

“ _Ngana mu pigi_?”

“Iya,” jawab Arthur segera, dan ia tertegun.

Oh.

Ia bisa paham kata-kata gadis itu.

Gadis itu ikut-ikut berdiri, dan mereka kembali berpandangan.

Apa yang tadi terjadi? Bagaimana caranya?

Maksudnya, bukan paham yang _sungguh-sungguh paham_ , karena Arthur sendiri masih belum bisa menangkap satu kata pun dari kalimatnya. Tetapi ada keyakinan yang terasa aneh, yang tidak Arthur sadari muncul sejak kapan, dan keyakinan itu mengatakan dengan lantang dan jelas bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah pertanyaan untuk memastikan dirinya akan pergi.

Ia masih tidak bisa menerjemahkan kalimat gadis itu, tetapi, _entah bagaimana_ , ia tahu.

“Iya,” jawab Arthur lagi, “aku harus pergi.”

“ _Torang tara usai ni._ ”

“Kamu benar—aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu.” Arthur menyahut, dan terkejut lagi di saat yang bersamaan. Apakah karena situasi ini cukup jelas, sehingga ia bisa kurang-lebih memahami apa yang kira-kira dikatakan gadis itu? Mungkin begitu. Ia tidak bisa kalau diminta menerjemahkan, tetapi ia tahu _begitu saja_ kalau yang dimaksud gadis ini pastilah tentang gilirannya bicara yang belum sempat ia mulai.

Bagaimana cara agar bahasa yang berbeda dapat tersampaikan pada seseorang yang tidak menguasainya?

Awalnya, Arthur tidak tahu.

Tapi mungkin, _mungkin_ , yang diperlukan hanyalah menjadi seperti gadis di hadapannya ini. Gadis itu selalu mengikuti cara duduknya, dan caranya melipat lengan, _dan_ menoleh ke arah deburan ombak, _hingga_ bahkan beranjak berdiri—dan kini Arthur menemukan apa yang bisa ia tiru dari gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya itu: kepercayaan diri.

Kepercayaan diri bahwa yang dimaksud orang itu _pastilah itu_ , dan bukan yang lain.

Sejak tadi ia mengabaikan hal itu dan terus-menerus kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa memahami apa yang si gadis katakan, dan berusaha keras mendengarkan baik-baik agar dapat menangkap kata-katanya, padahal bukan itu yang seharusnya dilakukan. Cukup percaya diri saja. Yakin bahwa yang dikatakan lawan bicara adalah apa yang _tepatnya_ dipersepsikan oleh otak, dan meresponslah dengan sepenuhnya mengandalkan informasi itu.

“Aku minta maaf tadi memintamu pergi,” ucap Arthur, mengutarakan rasa bersalah yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya, “aku nggak mengira kalau kemampuan saling memahami satu sama lain tanpa mengerti bahasanya itu adalah hal yang mungkin terjadi, dan terus terang saja, kalau aku dengar ini dari orang lain, aku nggak akan percaya.”

Belum ada respons.

“Aku … kurasa, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali ke sini.” Arthur mulai berujar canggung. Ia menatap gadis itu. “Jadi, tunggu, ya.”

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Lalu mengangguk.

Dan Arthur tahu bahwa kalimatnya tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Keyakinan itu belum terhapus dari dalam dirinya sampai begitu lama—hingga ia dapat berenang mencapai kapalnya, menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan yang dicercakan kepadanya, dan berbaring di tempat tidur kosong dalam kabin hingga sore tiba. Keyakinan itu masih ada saat ia menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam untuk mengobrol bersama awak-awak kapal, dan keyakinan itu jugalah yang pertama kali menyambutnya saat ia melompat ke pagi hari.

Ia yakin gadis itu memahami kata-katanya. Ia yakin bahwa gadis itu menunggunya. Pun, ia yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti ia memang akan kembali ke sana.

 _Aku punya waktu selamanya untuk itu_ , pikirnya. _Sebanyak itulah kesempatanku._

Arthur tersenyum saat memikirkannya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa gadis yang menemaninya kemarin juga memiliki jumlah kesempatan yang sama.[]

.

.

.

* * *

[1] Richard Mann; in his book titled 400 Years and More of The British in Indonesia.

**Author's Note:**

> haiiii gaes, saya mau bilang sesuatu yang akan langsung saya jabarkan dalam bentuk poin-poin di bawah ini:  
>    
>  1) ini adalah usaha ngaplot ff yang KEEMPAT. saya ulangi: keempat. usaha pertama adalah upaya ternaif saya yang nganggap kalau koneksi internet nggak akan terhenti sekejam itu, dan saya buat notes dengan sepenuh hati tanpa beban. usaha ngaplot ff kedua adalah usaha ternaif saya berikutnya--saya tetep nulis notes panjang-panjang, bahkan makin panjang ditambah curhatan saya karena koneksi internet mati. usaha ketiga mulai realistis, saya kosongin kolom relationships, charas, tags, dst semua yang nggak ada (*)-nya dan saya aplot ff doang. MASIH BELUM BISA JUGA TUHAN. akhirnya di usaha keempat ini saya kosongin semua kolom tanpa (*) dan literally isi ff saya sebelum ini cuma "ini saya cuma ngetes". _ding_ ; berhasil.  
>    
>  2) nesia ngomong pakai bahasa ternate/melayu maluku utara. nggak usah diterjemahin biar kita sama-sama nggak pahamnya kayak artie /woi. dia nggak paham karena bahasanya inggris, sih, kalau kita mesti bisa nangkep kok intinya dikit-dikit.  
>    
>  3) latarnya di wilayahnya ternate tahun 1578. sebelum inggris datang berkunjung, tapi setelah ternate berhasil ngusir portugis.  
>    
>  4) iya nesia bisa bahasa portugis (ya kan dijajahnya sama portugis). mari salahin artie yang ngetesnya pakai bahasa spanyol---  
>    
>  5) ff ini nggak akan ada tanpa teh ran! karena teh ran udah ngajak nulis pada malam-malam yang panjang nungguin apdetan 90 days :') oiya, ini merupakan proyekan, lho! jadi teh ran juga bikin [ff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905688) dengan prompt sama (leave me alone). kita kumpulin satu di [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287446). bisa dicek, ya! terima kasih telah membaca /w/  
>    
>     
>    
>  KALO INI NGGAK KEAPLOT JUGA WO SAYA MUTUNG


End file.
